Generally, the present exercise prescription is carried out on the basis of basic inquiries based on questionaires, cardiac and pulmonary endurance power, agility, momentary power, muscular endurance power, evaluation of physical strength by evaluation of muscular power, heart rate by an electrocardiogram and its change, analysis of body fat, blood pressure, evaluation of physical strength by maximum oxygen intake(VO2max), etc., performed by each individual measurement apparatus, and thus it has disadvantages that systematic exercise administration cannot be performed and those processes are boresome.
In particular, although an apparatus for measuring physical strength and health information during exercise is developed, still it does not escape from boredom.